Valentina Love/Half Goddess
This is the side, where there are information about Val being a half goddess. Half Goddess As a Half Goddess, life for Valentina can be a bit hard. She was born above the skies, where rule the Gods. She is the daughter of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Valentina's father was a normal human, so-called mortal, but because Aphrodite dated several humans and Gods and she does not know who Val's real father is. Her powers came from her mother but are a bit different than her brother's. As Valentina isn't a Goddess, she doesn't have the limited power and can die as a normal mortal can. She doesn't speak with the Gods very much or pray to them, she even doesn't pray for her mother. Family and Gods Aphrodite She is Valentina's mother. She loves her daughter very much, but is a bit sad about Val's choices. Aphrodite wants Val to rule beside her and be like her. But Val denies it on every cause. Aphrodite has a husband, Hephaestus, but in several days and nights, she goes out "hunting" for men and catching them. Her favorite man/lover is Ares. She had a child with him once, Val's brother, Cupid. Aphrodite sometimes hears horrible words from Val, but the two also always make up. She is the daughter of Zeus and Dione. She has many brothers and sisters. Aphrodite, Cupid and Valentina.jpg|Aphrodite (middle), Cupid/Eros (right), Valentina (left) Ares and Hephaestus.jpg|Ares (left) and his brother Hephaestus (right) Hades and Persephone.jpg|Hades and Persephone Zeus and Hera.jpg|Zeus and Hera Poseidon and Amphitrite.jpg|Poseidon and Amphitrite Apollo and Artemis.jpg|Apollo and Artemis Athena.jpg|Athena Cupid He is Val's so-called big brother because he was the first born son of Aphrodite. His home was up in the skies and he lived with the other Gods, but in some years, he made a castle and in a couple of years, his sister came and live with him. Like Val, Cupid doesn't talk with other Gods and rarely with his mother, except if he has a question for her. Cupid's real name or other name is Eros. Ares Is the God of War, the warrior, that comes in every battle - of Gods and humans. He is the brother of Hephaestus and a lover of Aphrodite. From her, he got a son - Cupid. He thinks that Valentina is his born child and he acts as he is her father, but she does not confirm that. He killed many people in the past as in the future. His father is Zeus and his mother is Hera. Hephaestus Is the God of blacksmith, sculptors, metallurgy, fire and volcanoes. Is Aphrodite's husband - because Zeus chose him to have Aphrodite. They both didn't have any children together. Hephaestus makes sculptors, swords, shields, necklaces, rings and other stuff to the Gods and Goddesses. Val plays the role, to be a daughter to him, because she likes him as she likes his talent. Zeus Is the Leader of all the Gods and Goddesses and the leader of the sky. His weapons are thunderbolts, but he has some new weapons with him too. His wife and sister is Hera. They both have some children, but Zeus mostly has more children with other Goddesses and mortal women. He has the ability to transform himself into a bull, raindrops, an eagle, etc. To Val, he is her grandfather. Hera Is the wife and sister of Zeus. She is happy with him, but is frustrated, because he always go to the mortal women. Sometimes she caught him with the other females. She is the Goddess of marriage, child's birth, protector of kings, and palaces. To Valentina, she is her grandmother. Hades He is Zeus' and Poseidon's brother. He is the God of Underworld, who keeps the dead souls lock up in his dark kingdom. His wife is Persephone, the daughter of Demeter. But he has her only for 3 months, then she must go back to her mother. He is Val's uncle. Persephone She is the wife of Hades and the Goddess of the fields - making all the plants grow, as her mother Demeter. Her father is Zeus. She can only be with her husband for three months and then she has to return back to her mother. At the beginning, Persephone was taken by Hades and made her eat 3 seeds from one of his fruit - pomegranate. If she would/has eat it, she had to stay with Hades in his underworld kingdom. But her mother, begged Zeus to find and bring back Persephone. So he made a decision, that she could stay 3 months with her mother and the other 3 months with her husband. Poseidon He is Zeus' and Hades' brother. He is the God of the sea and the protector of all aquatic features. He married Amphitrite, the sea Goddess. His weapon is a Trident. Valentina is his niece. Amphitrite She is a sea Goddess and is married to Poseidon. She was the daughter of one of the Titans and Doris. The two pairs have 2 children, the first born son, named Triton and a second born child, a daughter, named Rhode. Athena She is the Goddess of reason, intelligent activity, art, and literature. She is the daughter of Zeus, but didn't had a mother. Her birth was special, because she came out from Zeus' head and when she got out, she was wearing a battle outfit. She protects and gives some hints to the bravest, intelligent, and the strongest men. She is even Zeus' favorite child as she is allowed to use his weapons, even the thunderbolts. Apollo He is the God of music, that he plays the most beautiful songs with his lyre. He is also known as the Archer - shoots at long distances with his silver bow - and God of healing, truth, light, and giving the science of medicine to men. His daily task is to harness his four-horse chariot, in order to move the sun across the sky. He is the son of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin sister named Artemis. Artemis Is the Goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment. She is the protector of nature, hunt, agriculture, and animal herding. Artemis is the daughter of Zeus and Leto and a twin brother: Apollo. Quotes *Mom, I know you had a lot of men in your life as you have them now. But please, let me pick up a boy, that I like and not, that you pick all the guys, that want me. - Valentina to her mother Aphrodite *Ahh... Sometimes this Half God work, is making me crazy. Why wasn't I born in a normal family? - Valentina to Eros/Cupid *You are not my father! - Val shouting at Ares *(Listening to Apollo's music) Wow, you are very good Apollo. No wonder all women like you, even me. Wait... did I said that out loud? - Val to Apollo Trivia *Valentina's powers were given by Aphrodite, but as she was a Half Goddess, Aphrodite gave her one of her powers, so that Val wouldn't be just a normal Half Goddess. *As Valentina is like her mother, she has her natural beauty and was sometimes chased by mortals and the Gods, even if they were any of her family members. *In a rp, when Captain John, his crew members and Phoenix went on a adventure, they all went way back in the millennium, there Val could see a warrior man with short brown hair, as she has. He was seeing Aphrodite, but as she left, Ares came to the mortal man and kills the man. It could be also known, that he was Val's father. *The pictures are from Azalea dolls - Lord of the Rings (http://www.azaleasdolls.com/dressupgames/lordoftherings.php) *All the information about the Gods (and all the others, that aren't written in this page) are from here (http://www.greekmythology.com/Olympians/olympians.html) Category:Half Goddess